1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to processing of social network data, and more particularly, to a method for scoring compatibility between members of an online social network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several online dating and friend-making sites currently operate on the Internet. These services are generally similar in function. They allow users to post profiles and photos, as well as search through the profiles and photos of other users. Communication between users is provided anonymously, since users are identified by pseudonyms.
Initially, these sites implemented rudimentary techniques to match users. These techniques amounted to no more than user profile searches based on criteria such as age, gender, location, and physical characteristics. More recently, these sites have implemented more sophisticated processes in an effort to find better matches for their users. These processes attempt to assess an individual's personality based on specially designed tests or questionnaires and find users who have compatible personalities.